


Playtime's Over

by MillieMay



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Gen, Murder Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: What if Jessica had seen the text from Ainsley instead of Malcolm?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Playtime's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvel_babie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_babie/gifts), [youngghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/gifts).



> NAOMIIIIIIIII It's your birthday!!!!!!! Happy birthday!!! I'm so happy to have gotten to know you over the past few weeks and that I had the opportunity to write this for you! You've been so nice and supportive and I just honestly wanted to do something a lil special for your birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day full of treats and gifts!!
> 
> Also ofc shoutout to Em for helping me beta this, thank you for tossing around ideas with me and giving me some brilliant ideas. You are so fucking special as always.

“Jessica.” Nicolas’s voice rolls like venom as she steps in. “I’m not going to lie, I was expecting Malcolm.” Her eyes fall on Ainsley who’s shaking. A single tear rolling down her cheek as she stares straight ahead.

“He’s not coming. Just me.”

“Mom.” Ainsley’s voice is strained. He grips her arm and it takes every bit of self control not to rip it right off.

“Ainsley has nothing to do with this. Let her go.”

“Why?”

“Because you have me now. This is what you wanted. My son is on the run for a murder he didn’t commit, Martin is in Rikers and will probably die there. I’m all that’s left. She’s innocent.”

“No Whitly is innocent.” He growls but he releases her arm. Ainsley runs to her wrapping both arms tightly around her torso. She brushes her hair aside with a sad smile holding her just as tightly.

“Take care of your brother.” Jessica whispers and Ainsley breaks down in sobs refusing to let go. “Go baby.”

“No!”

“Go.” She pulls her by the shoulders kissing her on the forehead. Ainsley’s face crumples, it reminds her so much of when she would scrape her knees insisting that her kisses would make them better. She hopes that this one will make it better. “Malcolm needs you.” That settles it Ainsley’s eyes. Protect Malcolm. She has to go protect Malcolm.

The two of them know he hadn’t actually left. He’s at the hospital, only aware of Gil fighting for his life in the other room. No idea why she left or where she went. No idea that while he went to get coffee, his phone had chimed with an urgent message from Ainsley to come home. No idea that when he returned, she would be gone. He’ll know when Ainsley arrives. He’s always been so observant.

The silence drapes across the room, a delicate calm settled between the two of them. Jessica feels anything but, with her heart thundering in her chest and Gil’s blood still staining her clothes. She’d sent Ainsley here for new clothes. She sent Ainsley to him. The guilt rages across her filling her with anger and grief all at once.

“You won’t get away with this. The police are getting a warrant now.” His laugh bounces off the walls. An empty sound that smacks her in the chest. He almost sounds like Martin.

“They won’t find anything.”

“They will take you down.” The threat comes out with a low growl, the bass echoing in her stomach.

“Who will? Your lieutenant? Your son? They will be taken care of soon.” His words send ice down her spine making her freeze up. What the hell does that mean? “Come now, you didn’t think I’d believe Malcolm would run. He’s too headstrong, too stubborn. Too much like his mother.”

She inches closer to the dresser lining the walls. She needs to do something to calm her heart. A drink. She needs a drink. He steps closer as she opens the drawer, her fingers finding the cool metal that lies inside. Her heart sinks at the weight in her palm. He doesn’t see, she hopes he doesn’t at least. That’s all she can hold onto. That he’s so blinded by himself that he can’t truly see.

“It would only take a single text. All of your family will be gone by the end of the night. The lieutenant, your bastard of a son, and your nosy daughter.” She takes a deep breath and finally, her heart slows. Blissfully, she can think. “Give it up Jessie. You can’t stop me.”

Three sharp blasts is actually all it takes. Crimson spots forming quickly on his white shirt. His face shifts from confusion, to pain, to panic all in a matter of seconds. Nicholas stumbles back, falling when his legs no longer support him. Her ears ring painfully; she never imagined a gun would be that loud.

She watches from afar as he takes two wheezing breaths before they stop all together. He lies painfully still while his blood stains the rug that’s been in her family twice as long as she has. The only thing she can hear is the blood rushing in her ears as the world thunders back to life. She doesn’t even hear the voice calling out to her.

Everything rushes back all at once when she spies the figure standing in the doorway. Adolpho’s eyes are widened, flashing between her and the body. Panic settles in as she realizes what she just did. She had killed Nicolas Endicott. She had shot him three times and watched him die in her living room. “I had to.” She whispers, horrified. She’s not sure if the assurance is for Adolpho, or herself. “He was going to kill them.”

She’s not sure what she expects. Yet he nods, his jaw set. “We’ll take care of it.” She doesn’t know what that means, part of her is too afraid to ask when he takes the gun from her all too calmly. She wonders if he knew this would happen.

She wonders if he always knew it would be her in the end.

Adolpho smashes the phone that had fallen just out of Nicolas’s reach. Part of her knows she needs to warn Malcolm, at least Dani about the impending danger. Just because he couldn’t text the person anymore doesn’t mean they’re safe. She needs to make sure that they are safe. Yet her entire body feels like lead. It’s too easy to remain there staring at the glassy eyes of a man who choked on his own hubris as he laid bleeding on her floor.

It all moves too quickly after that.

It’s hours later when she finds herself in the field. The body and her rug reek of gasoline, the scent so strong it permeates the nature around them. She doesn’t ask how Adolpho knew to do all this. Her father had hired him after Martin. He’d insisted it was for her protection. How the hell was a driver for her own protection? She was too tired to argue back then. She wonders briefly how many secrets the Milton’s held too as she strikes the match.

It falls sending smoke billowing into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> UH OH!! END CARD?! Surprise this is actually a part of a larger series coming out later!!! Murder family AU has begun. Buckle in babes


End file.
